All We Gotta Do
by Empunya Ceritera
Summary: Jika kukatakan padanya mengenai apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, apakah akan menjadi terlalu cepat baginya mengetahui isi hatiku sementara dia masih berpegang teguh pada perasaannya sejak 18 tahun yang lalu? Atau justru seharusnya aku katakan sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat seperti 6 tahun yang lalu? Teen!MaboxMinoru. Shounen Ai. Warn inside.


**A/N: **saya merasa berdosa karena meracuni fandom yang canonnya jelas-jelas genre family malah ke romance chowunen ayi. Saya berusaha sekali membuat ff genre family, tapi susah minta ampun. Mau bikin cerita Enoki family, jatuhnya malah ke incest Takuya x Minoru. Marimo sensei. Jangan bunuh saya, pelis. Dan saya tetiba keracunan suka bikin ending gantung dan galau setelah baca beberapa ffnya salah satu author 'senpai' yang bau-bau ffnya always galau. /dicekik yang bersangkutan/

**Disclaimer**: Marimo Regawa lah yang memiliki hak cipta atas anime/manga Akachan to Boku ini. Saya tidak memiliki keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi dan peminjaman tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya.

**Warn**: shounen ai, typo yang luput dari pengamatan saya. AU. Teen!Minoru dan Teen!Mabo. Adult!Takuya dan Adult!Akihiro.

**.::Selamat membaca::.**

Seharusnya aku tak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang jelas sekali tidak pantas untuk dikhawatirkan. Mengingat kakak keempatku sendiri menjalin hubungan dengan kakaknya dan saat ini justru tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Jadi, bukankah tidak apa jika aku memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya?

Enam tahun yang lalu kakakku, Akihiro, secara terbuka mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai kakaknya, Takuya Enoki. Itu terjadi setelah dua bulan meninggalnya ayah mereka karena insiden tabrak lari yang seakan menjadi sebuah tradisi kematian di keluarga mereka.

Apa yang dilakukan Kak Akihiro jelas menuai banyak cercaan dari orang tua dan kakak-kakakku yang lain. Kak Akihiro memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, tinggal bersama Kak Takuya yang pindah ke Tokyo untuk kuliah. Dan sejak enam tahun lalu pun, dia yang turut mengikuti kepindahan kakaknya tak pernah lagi kutahu kabarnya hingga sekarang. Meninggalkan aku di kota kecil ini dengan kerinduan yang menumpuk dan rasa cinta yang tak terbendung tanpa sempat kuutarakan.

_"Mabo?"_

Aku menunduk, menatap ubin lantai _box_ telepon umum. Suara terdengar lagi, langsung memasuki gendang telingaku,_ "Ada apa, Mabo?"_

"Aku..., ingin pindah sekolah."

_"Hah?"_ Jelas sekali dia terkejut pada kata-kataku. Dan aku melanjutkan kembali apa yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir selalu kupikirkan, "Aku ingin pindah sekolah. Aku ingin ke Tokyo. Bersamamu."

Juga bersamanya.

_"Kenapa?"_ Suaranya terdengar tenang kembali. Benar-benar Kak Akihiro. Dia selalu mampu mengontrol emosinya sendiri. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi di rumah. Aku bosan dengan kearoganan Ichika. Juga Kak Asako, Kak Tomoya. Ah, kenapa mereka berdua tidak pergi mencari rumah mereka sendiri saja, sih? Dan juga, kau tentu tahu Kak Akemi sudah melahirkan. Dan dia sering menitipkan anaknya di rumah. Aku muak dengan rumah sekarang. Berisik. Berisik karena orang-orangnya yang arogan dan semena-mena."

Aku meluapkan semua kekesalanku. Aku terengah-engah setelah mengadukan apa yang selalu menggangguku selama ini pada Kak Akihiro.

Seberang telepon sunyi. Kak Akihiro berujar setelah beberapa detik sepi di antara kami,_ "Apakah ada alasan yang lain?"_

"Aku ingin bersama dengannya."

Di dunia ini, hanya Kak Akihiro seorang yang mengetahui perasaanku padanya. Karena, hanya pada Kak Akihiro seorang lah aku bisa bercerita sementara saudara-saudaraku yang lain hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri dan tak pernah peduli padaku. Aku tak mungkin berkata, "Hei, Ichika. Aku juga menyukai Minoru. Ayo kita bersama-sama berjuang mendapatkan hatinya," pada Ichika sambil tertawa lalu berjabat tangan dengan penuh lapang dada, bukan?

_"Aku mengerti."_

Akhirnya Kak Akihiro mengatakan apa yang ingin aku dengar,_ "Aku akan bicarakan dengan Takuya nanti. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamanku pada gagangnya. Aku terus menunduk. Tanganku yang lain memegangi wajahku, menahan air mata yang melesak keluar, yang baru kusadari, sama arogannya seperti saudara-saudaraku yang menunggu di rumah. Aku menangis bukan karena sedih. Tapi aku akhirnya mendapatkan angin segar yang menghembus ke hatiku yang selama enam tahun terakhir selalu gundah. Aku tak sabar. Sangat tak sabar untuk segera bertemu kembali dengannya. Aku ingin segera bertatap mata dengan mata indahnya. Berbicara lagi padanya, dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat sembari mengucapkan kata-kata rindu dan cinta padanya. Aku ingin melakukan semua itu.

.

Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Dia menungguku bersama dengan Kak Ichiro dan Kak Takuya di stasiun. Dia tak pernah berubah. Selalu memiliki senyuman secerah matahari, mata yang berbinar ceria, dan tangan yang selalu menggenggam pergelangan kakaknya.

Dia masih mencintai kakaknya, selalu begitu. Apakah aku bisa membuat hatimu berpaling padaku, Minoru?

"Wah, sudah lama tidak bertemu, Mabo. Kau tambah tinggi saja sekarang."

Aku tersenyum dan menunduk pada Kak Takuya yang menyapaku. "Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Kak Takuya. Terima kasih selama ini sudah merawat kakakku. Dan maaf jika aku juga turut membuatmu repot ke depan nanti."

Tawa orang yang disayangi kakakku itu sama seperti tawa yang dulu. Penuh kehangatan dan terdengar menyenangkan, "Aku justru berterima kasih kau datang, Mabo."

"Ya. Aku sering sendirian di rumah karena Kakak dan Kak Akihiro selalu telat pulang dari kantor. Jadi, karena sekarang ada Mabo, aku tidak kesepian lagi."

Aku terpesona pada bibirnya yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Aku merasa sangat senang karena kehadiranku ternyata dia perlukan. "Baik. Mohon bimbingannya, Minoru."

"Iya." Dia menjawab dengan gembira dan menghampiriku. Menarik tanganku dengan gembira yang kemudian kegembiraan itu tersalurkan melalui peredaran darah menuju jantungku. Memicunya untuk bekerja lebih keras karena suka cita yang melimpah ruah, dan membuatku bersemu malu pada dunia karena mereka seakan menggodaku yang mabuk cinta ini.

.

"Wah, aku senang Mabo jadi adik kelasku. Jadi junior yang baik, ya."

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis saat dia mengelus rambutku. Matanya menyipit saat melakukan hal itu, dan wajahnya luar biasa bersinar di mataku pagi hari ini. Kami berjalan menuju sekolah yang sama dengannya sambil bergandengan tangan dan dia bergumam mendendangkan sebuah jingle iklan.

"Minoru..."

"Ck ck," dia segera menoleh padaku dan menggeleng dengan tatapan serius. "Saat kita di sekolah, kau harus memanggilku dengan julukan '_senpai'._ Minoru _senpai."_

Lalu dia tersenyum padaku yang membuatku mau tak mau membalas senyumannya tersebut. "Iya, Minoru _senpai_."

Dia tertawa geli dan kegirangan. Lagi-lagi matanya menyipit saat tertawa begitu. Menyembunyikan bola mata cokelatnya yang seindah biji hazelnut. Dia meneruskan perjalanan menuju sekolahnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sekolahku juga. Pergelangan tanganku masih digenggam olehnya, dan dia kembali bersenandung dengan riang.

"_Ne,_ Minoru." Aku berhenti melangkah. Dia pun turut berhenti dan berbalik menghadapku. Dia masih memperlihatkan senyumannya, "Ya, Mabo?"

"Senang. Aku sangat senang, akhirnya bisa bersama-sama dengan Minoru lagi di SMA."

Dia mengangguk, "Hm. Aku juga."

"Aku..." Rasanya aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. Apakah akan menjadi terlalu cepat baginya untuk tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya?

"Ya?" Dia masih menunggu penyelesaian kalimatku. Tatapan matanya yang selalu berkilat ketika dia penasaran atau tertarik pada suatu dua hal seakan menuntutku untuk terus berujar.

Aku harus mengatakannya saat ini juga. Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Perasaannya padaku, biarlah nanti kupikirkan. Aku hanya sudah terlampau berat menyembunyikan hal ini terus menerus darinya. Bagaimana jika aku menunda lagi untuk mengutarakan hal itu, lalu tanpa sempat aku katakan kami terpisah kembali seperti enam tahun lalu?

"Aku... aku suka Minoru."

"Ho?" Kami saling berbalas pandang selama beberapa detik. Lalu dia tersenyum manis, "Hum. Minoru juga suka Mabo."

Hatiku menyadari keganjilan. Rasa suka menurutnya berbeda dengan rasa yang kumaksud sebenarnya. "Bukan, Minoru. Aku menyukai Minoru lebih dari siapapun. Aku lebih suka Minoru daripada kakakku."

Senyuman di wajahnya menghilang. Dia menatapku dengan penuh perhatian, "Begitu?"

Tatapannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih. Senyuman perih terlihat kemudian, "Maaf, Mabo. Aku rasa kau tahu. Aku tak bisa menyukaimu seperti kau menyukaiku."

Aku menunduk. Menatap ujung sepatuku yang berwarna hitam. "Apa karena Kak Tatsuya?" bisikku. Tapi aku yakin, dia masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia tak menjawab, tapi aku tahu jawaban yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tidak kah kau tahu?!" Aku meneruskan. Kali ini dengan suara kencang dan penuh kekecewaan, "Kakakku, dan kakakmu, mereka saling mencintai?! Kau masih mengharapkan dia mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar adik?!"

"Hum. Aku tahu itu." Kali ini tatapannya sayu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak padanya. Dia masih tersenyum pilu, "Aku mencoba menerimanya."

"Minoru." Aku memanggilnya pilu. "Tidakkah kau tersakiti karena hal itu? Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, kumohon. Kau sudah kelas akhir SMA sekarang."

"Aku juga tahu itu." Lagi-lagi senyuman pilu itu. Benar-benar menyayat hatiku. Kenapa dia begitu bersikeras untuk melakukan hal bodoh yang hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri? "Aku tahu rasa sakit itu. Tapi setidaknya, ada sedikit kegembiraan di hatiku karena aku mencintainya. Itu... seperti cahaya di dalam kelamnya hatiku yang terluka, Mabo."

Dia berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanannya lagi. Kali ini tanpa memegangi pergelanganku. Aku melihat punggungnya yang perlahan menjauhiku yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Jadi begitu? Begitukah, Minoru? Baiklah jika memang begitu. Aku akan menunggu. Menunggu hingga cahaya itu menjadi redup, sangat redup, hingga hilang sama sekali. Menunggu hingga kau benar-benar terluka karena perbuatan bodohmu itu. Terluka, dan kemudian, saat itulah aku akan merebut hatimu.

Ya, aku akan menunggu hingga saat itu tiba.

**.::END::.**

**A/N**: Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya. Maaf banget, ya.


End file.
